How Do I Live Without You
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Theresa's family and friends think Thersea died in an unexpected car accident. But, Theresa is alive, and well. The problem is she lost her memory of her family and Ethan. Will she remember her former life? Or will she find a new life with a new person?
1. The Missing Link to our Family

**Chapter 1—The Missing Link to Our Family  
**  
Hearing a knock on the door, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald gets up from the couch, and answers, finding his boss, Chief Sam Bennett, at the door.  
  
"Hey, Sam, what's going on?" Luis asks.  
  
"Buddy, can we come in for a bit? We need to talk." Sam says as he and Hank, Luis's best friend, come into the house.  
  
"Sam, what a surprise, is everything okay?" Pilar asks as she comes out of the kitchen.  
  
"Dear God, how am I going to tell her this news?" Sam thinks to himself. "Actually, Pilar, everything is not okay. You may want to sit down, both of you."  
  
"Sam, come on, what's going on?" Luis asks as he looks from Hank to Sam.  
  
"Buddy, I'm so sorry..." Hank says, as tears come out of his eyes.  
  
"What's going on already, damnit!" Luis asks in a rage.  
  
"Luis..Pilar...there is no easy way to say this..." Sam sighs, and then continues, "but there has been a major car accident down on Route 170. A drunk driver hit the car of a young woman..."  
  
"Oh, no..." Pilar says as she looks at Sam. "Are you saying...?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Pilar. But Theresa...Theresa was the young woman who got hit. She died immediately."  
  
"God, NO!" Pilar screams as Luis grabs onto his mother, cradling her. "Sam, please, this is not funny!"  
  
"Luis, I wish this weren't true, but it is. The identification found in the car was that of Theresa's. I am so sorry."  
  
"Mi hija. It can't be true!" Pilar says as she continues to cry.  
  
"Oh, God, How am I going to tell Ethan?" Luis thinks to himself, as he spots a picture of Theresa on the fireplace mantel.  
  
"Mama, we're going to get through this, I promise you."  
  
"My baby! My baby girl is gone!  
  
"WHAT?!" Someone screams.  
  
Everyone looks up in shock as they see Ethan standing at the Lopez- Fitzgerald door, the flowers he had in his hand dropped to the floor.  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
Coming up  
  
Ethan hears the news  
  
Is Theresa really alive?  
  
Please RR 


	2. Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts**  
  
"What is going on here?!" Ethan asks as he storms into the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
"Oh, Ethan..." Pilar says as she looks up at him.  
  
"Pilar, what is going on, why are you crying?"  
  
"Son...I'm so sorry to have to tell you this..."  
  
"Dad? What is it? What happened?"  
  
"It's Theresa, son. She's...god there is no easy way to say this...she's dead, Ethan."  
  
"What?! That's impossible; I just spoke to her about 10 minutes ago! You're lying!"  
  
"God, Ethan, I wish I wasn't. We got a phone call saying that there was a major accident on Route 170. When Hank and I got there, we saw a woman stuck inside her car, already pronounced dead. That woman was Theresa, Ethan, her identification in her purse proved it."  
  
Ethan stared at his father, as he tried to think about everything that was just said.  
  
Walking back and forth in the living room, Ethan starts talking. "No, no, not my Resa. You're all lying. She's alive. I know she's alive! She can't be dead! Oh God..Resa!!" Ethan suddenly crumbles to the floor as tears overtake his emotions.  
  
Sam quickly goes to his son, trying to console him. "Ethan, I wish this wasn't true, but it is. I am so sorry, son. I really am."  
  
Moving away from Sam, Ethan gets up off the floor and goes to Theresa's room, and sits on her bed.  
  
"Pilar, Luis, if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." Sam says as he and Hank leave the house to let the family grasp the news.  
  
"I have to call Sheridan, she needs to be here." Luis calls his wife, Sheridan Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald, and tells her what happened. Hearing that she is on her way, Luis goes to find his mother sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Ethan. How is Ethan going to get through this, dios mio! I've already lost my husband and oldest son, and now, my baby girl. God, why is this happening to my family?!"  
  
"Mama, what can I do for you?" Luis asks.  
  
"Pray, mi hijo. Pray for your sister. Please go look in on Ethan. I am so worried about him."  
  
Luis goes to Theresa's room, and opens the door, finding Ethan looking through a scrapbook Theresa made of their relationship. He looks up to find Luis at the door.  
  
"How is Pilar?"  
  
"She's holding up as best she can. I think we're all in shock still." Luis says as he sits next to Ethan on Theresa's bed.  
  
"I love your sister so much, Luis. She's the only woman in my heart. How can I go on without her? We were going to be married in a few months. We were looking forward to having babies, and a beautiful home. Now...now I feel like I have this huge hole in my heart, that no one can fill."  
  
"I know how you feel, Ethan. I lost my baby sister. She made my life so full, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.."  
  
**Meanwhile...in another town...**  
  
"MMM...."  
  
"That's it, honey, wake up. You need to eat some food."  
  
Theresa wakes up slowly, feeling her body cringe at her movements. She looks around her, and sees a nurse standing next to the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" She asks the nurse.  
  
"You are at Castleton hospital, dear. You were in a terrible accident."  
  
"Accident?" Theresa asks curiously.  
  
"Yes. Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Um.." Theresa thinks, but can't recall a day or date. "No, nurse, I don't." "Okay, honey. Why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll get the doctor to come see you."  
  
**After a few minutes**  
  
"Hi. I'm Doctor Henderson. I see you're starting to feel better, Theresa?"  
  
"Theresa. That's my name?"  
  
"According to our records it is. Now, I know you don't remember your accident, which is very common for patients to experience. The important thing is for you to rest, and take it easy, okay?"  
  
"Okay, doctor."  
  
**Back in Harmony**  
  
As Ethan stares at Theresa's picture, he closes his eyes. "_Oh, Resa. How can I go on without you?_"  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa gets stronger, but still has no recollection of Harmony  
  
A stranger becomes a close friend  
  
Harmony mourns for the loss of Theresa.  
  
**Please RR**


	3. Beginning a New Life

**Beginning a New Life**  
  
After a week in the hospital, Theresa becomes delighted to learn she is being released. While she still has no memory of her life in Harmony, she feels confident that good things will happen to her.  
  
As she walks around Castleton's famous Main Street, she takes in the sights.  
  
"Everything is so beautiful here. I wish I could remember if I've ever been in this part of town."  
  
Without looking, she bumps shoulders into another person, which causes both to fall down.  
  
"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" Theresa says as she looks into the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen.  
  
"Not a problem, pretty lady. Where are you off to?" The voice replies.  
  
"Well, I don't know, actually."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"That's what I said. I don't remember anything of my life. All I know is my name."  
  
"And what name is that, pretty lady?"  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Well, Theresa, my name is Fox Crane." He sticks out his hand, and envelops Theresa's hand in a shake.  
  
"Crane..." Theresa says, testing the last name through her lips. Suddenly, images pop into Theresa's head, causing her to grimace in pain.  
  
Catching her in his arms before she falls, Fox looks down at Theresa. "Whoa there. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I just got this sharp pain for a moment in my head. I think I'm okay now."  
  
"Well, come on, let's get you some food, maybe that will help you."  
  
"Okay, why not."  
  
(At a restaurant)  
  
"So, why can't you remember anything?" Fox asks curiously.  
  
"Well, according to the doctor, I guess I was in some terrible accident, and lost my memory. I don't know if I have any family out there, or how I ended up here. Where am I, anyway?"  
  
"Well, this is Castleton, ME. It's a quaint little town, everyone is really friendly."  
  
"So I've noticed." Theresa says as she smiles at Fox.  
  
"You have a pretty smile."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls."  
  
"Nope. Just the beautiful ones." He says as he kisses her hand.  
  
"Well, maybe we can hang out more, and get to know each other?" Theresa asks.  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
**Coming Up**

****  
Harmony mourns its lost dreamer  
  
Fox and Theresa begin their friendship. Will it turn to more?  
  
And will Theresa ever remember her past life?  
  
**Please RR**


	4. A Friendship Begins

**A Friendship Begins**  
  
Over the last three weeks, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has recuperated to the best of her ability from her car accident. She still has no memory of Harmony, and all those she left behind. Helping her along the road to recovery has been Fox Crane, member of the prominent Crane family of Harmony.  
  
One day, while sitting at the park, Theresa begins to ask Fox questions. "So, Fox, what is your family like?"  
  
Fox lets out a humorless laugh, before answering Theresa's question. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm glad I am no longer a part of the family."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, here is the low down on my family: My father was married to my mother for 25 years. But they were very unhappy. They both were pining away for loves that they lost. Oddly enough, my mother rekindled her romance with her first love, as did my father with his. They get along great now, which is even crazier. My grandfather thinks he's king of the world, and loves giving orders to everyone. My two sisters are off in Europe, and my half brother lives in Harmony. We get along on some levels, but not all things."  
  
"Sounds...interesting" Theresa says.  
  
"You can admit it, Theresa. It's a crazy lifestyle. Right now, I am the heir to the Crane throne, which means that I'll be inheriting all the family fortune, and such."  
  
"You don't seem thrilled about that."  
  
"That's because I'm not. I don't feel like it's my place, you know? I feel like an outsider in my own family. They don't appreciate me, or take me seriously. The Cranes are a big name in Harmony. It's almost like everyone hates us because of our name."  
  
"Harmony?" Theresa asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah. That's the town I'm from."  
  
Images of the dock, the church, and the "Welcome to Harmony" sign flash through Theresa's mind. "I think I've been there before. I'm seeing images. They're fuzzy, but I can make them out a little."  
  
"Well, maybe you have been there. You know, you never told me your last name." Fox says curiously.  
  
"Why are you asking for it?"  
  
"Well, maybe I know your family or something like that. That way I could help you learn who you are."  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Fox thinks, before answering. "Well, it's been a while since I've been back home. But, I think I've heard that last name before. Not really sure."  
  
"Well, thanks for thinking back, I guess." Theresa says.  
  
"Hey, now, I'll help you find out who you are, Theresa. We'll get your memory back." Fox says as he grasps Theresa's hand in his own.  
  
"I hope you're right, Fox."  
  
"I hope so too, Theresa."  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Friends and Family remember Theresa  
  
Fox and Theresa take their relationship further  
  
**Please RR**


	5. Living Without You

Living Without You  
  
The day everyone in Harmony dreaded was here. Today was the day that the beloved Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was being laid to rest. Ethan woke up from a strange dream the morning of the funeral, and was trying to analyze it with his friend Chad as he was getting dressed.  
  
"It felt so real. I thought I saw Theresa standing next to me in this garden. What could that mean?"  
  
"Maybe it means she's at peace, man." Chad said as he watched Ethan.  
  
"I don't know, Chad. I feel so empty without her. I still can't believe she's even gone."  
  
"I know. Whitney is trying to hold up her emotions. She lost her best friend, you know? I'm trying to be there for her as best I can."  
  
"Everyone needs to stick together to get over our loss, Chad. Everyone."  
  
(At the Church)  
  
Everyone is overcome with grief, not a dry eye is found in the chapel. One by one, members of Theresa's family and friends go up to the podium to say a few words about what Theresa meant to them. First, of course, is Pilar:  
  
"You know, my daughter was a dreamer. She would always believe that her life had a purpose because of fate. I don't know what God's purpose was in taking her away from me at this time, but I trust he is keeping my daughter in good hands. Everyone around Theresa loved her so much....." Pilar starts crying as she attempts to continue, "Her life will always be remembered and cherished for what it was. Mi hija, me amo tu para siempre." In saying this, Pilar places a kiss at the front of the casket, causing more people to cry.  
  
After she sits down, Luis heads to speak. "Mama is right. My sister was always the dreamer. She brought life to all those she touched. She was my baby sister. I loved her more than I could ever imagine loving anyone. I know that she is in peace now. She will always be remembered, and will never be replaced."  
  
After Luis closes his eyes in prayer, Miguel approaches the podium. "My big sister. Words can't begin to describe the loss we all feel by not having you here with us anymore. Know that I looked up to you as a younger sibling, that I will always love you, and that you will forever be in my heart."  
  
After a few more people approach the podium, two people left, Whitney and Ethan, look at each other before approaching.  
  
"You go first, Whitney, she knew you longer."  
  
"Thanks Ethan." As Whitney approaches Theresa's casket, she feels the tears burn behind her eyes, and sighs slowly. Going to the podium, she looks at the congregation. "Theresa was the most stubborn woman I ever had the privilege of knowing. Then again, we all knew she was stubborn, right?" The congregation laugh softly, as Whitney continues, "But it was that stubbornness that I most admired in my best friend. She was a woman who never gave up on her dreams, her goals, or her life. She and I always talked about our futures. The pain I feel right now knowing that I can not spend my future with my best friend tears me inside. I loved Theresa as if she was my own sister. She will forever be the sister of my heart. Theresa, wherever you are, know that I will always love you, and that I will miss you from the bottom of my heart."  
  
After Whitney finishes, she cries in Chad's arms. Knowing its time, Ethan slowly stands from the pew, and makes his way to Theresa's casket. He runs his hand over the cover of the casket, closing his eyes as memories of Theresa flood his mind. Walking toward the podium, he too looks out at the congregation, and then begins to speak.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was a woman I had the greatest pleasure in knowing, and loving. She always told me that fate would bring us together, and she was right. Theresa taught me that it's okay to be human, that the only people who can judge you are yourself and God. Theresa showed me how love truly conquers all obstacles, and never dies. Standing here, I feel so many emotions—love, hate, hurt, and emptiness. Theresa was the center of my world for so long in our relationship. My heart is so empty right now because I know that I will never be with my soul mate in this lifetime. She was my best friend, my confidant, my one true love, and my future wife. I chose to put on my wedding band that we were going to exchange at our wedding as a sign of my undying, and eternal love for Theresa. I only hope that she is looking down on me right now, and sees that my love for her will always be our binding force. Theresa, I love you, now and forever."  
  
After the mass is ended, everyone processes to the cemetery. Pouring sand over Theresa's casket, Ethan closes his eyes as he lets the tears fall.  
  
"Oh Theresa, how will I ever live without you?"  
  
Coming Up  
  
Will Theresa remember Harmony?  
  
Fox and Theresa make a connection  
  
Please RR 


	6. A Budding Romance

**A Budding Romance**  
  
Theresa and Fox have spent the last month together, hanging out watching movies, or grabbing a bite to eat. Some memories of Harmony continue to haunt Theresa from time to time, but she does not make any light of it.  
  
"You know, Theresa, there's something I'm curious about." Fox asks one night while they're eating dinner.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"You know, I wish I could answer that, Fox, but I can't really remember anything of my past. I mean, I love the fact that we're getting along, but I'm afraid too."  
  
"I understand what you mean, Theresa. I mean, I love getting to know you too. And I hope that what we have can maybe progress. At the same time, I realize that your memory could come back at anytime. It scares me a little to know that I may loose you."  
  
Theresa takes Fox's hand in her own. "And it scares me to loose you, too. You are a very dear person to me, Fox. But I hope that if there is someone else that I was with before I lost my memory, that we can still be friends."  
  
Fox takes Theresa into his arms, as they share a dance. "I'm afraid, Theresa."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"The feelings I'm having for you."  
  
"Well, I feel something for you too, Fox."  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fox takes Theresa's face into his hands, and leans in slowly, kissing her gently. As she closes her eyes, she suddenly has some fuzzy pictures running through her mind of another man holding her face, and kissing her. Startled, she pulls away from Fox.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"  
  
"No, Fox, it's okay. I just had a picture go through my mind. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me. Do you want to talk about the memory?"  
  
"Well, it was fuzzy, but I saw a man holding my face and kissing me the same way you were just now."  
  
Fox holds Theresa close to him on the couch. "Theresa, it's okay. I understand, believe me. I know what it's like to loose someone you love."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Before answering her, Fox thinks back on a woman he saw through the papers: Whitney Russell. She was a beautiful girl, but every paper continually talked about her upcoming marriage to a music producer. Fox was deeply hurt, because he felt something deep inside for this Whitney Russell. He couldn't explain it, but something was there.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"We're crazy, aren't we?"  
  
"For sure. I guess we can start being crazy together, if you would like that?"  
  
"I would, Fox."  
  
Without thinking, Theresa leans in to kiss Fox softly on the lips. Not wanting to scare Theresa away, Fox kisses her back slowly, letting her set the pace.  
  
As she pulls away, she has a soft smile on her face. "You know, maybe there can be something between us, if you want it."  
  
"Well, as the saying goes, it's worth a try, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa's memories begin to fully come back  
  
Ethan attempts to move on  
  
Please RR 


	7. Remembering

**Remembering**  
  
_"Theresa, I'm with Gwen."  
  
"But you love me, Ethan."  
  
"Theresa, don't chase after Ethan, it's not worth it!"  
_  
"No!!" Theresa screams as she wakes up from hearing all the voices in her head. "Dear God, is my memory coming back?"  
  
"Theresa, what is it?" Fox asks as he comes running into Theresa's room.  
  
"Fox, I think...I think my memory is returning."  
  
"Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I was asleep, and suddenly, I just heard these voices...and names...Fox, what is going on with me!"  
  
"Theresa, don't worry, whatever is going on, I'm here for you."  
  
Fox takes her into his arms, and tries to soothe her. _Dear God, please let her stay with me, I'm starting to develop such strong feelings for her. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her_.  
  
"Theresa, you said you heard names, what were they, can you remember?"  
  
Theresa sits and tries to remember the names she heard in her head. "Um, I think I heard the name Gwen and Ethan, but I'm not really sure."  
  
Sitting on the bed with her, Fox realizes that he knows who Theresa is talking about back in Harmony, but decides not to divulge any information.  
  
"Fox, I'm going to go take a walk, I need to clear my head."  
  
"Okay, Theresa. I'll be here when you come back."  
  
Theresa kisses Fox's cheek. "Thank you..for everything."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
After Theresa leaves, Fox begins to think. "Dear God, is Ethan the man that Theresa loved before she came here? God, what am I going to do, I can't loose her."  
  
As Theresa walks down to the park, more memories start assaulting her mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Theresa, you have to stop thinking of Ethan. He is married to Gwen now."  
  
"But Mama, it's fate! I am meant to be with him, can't you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa, I know. But you have to move on. It's not fate's plan for you to be with Ethan after all."  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Ethan?" Theresa tests the name on her lips. After she says his name, she sees a man in her mind with the brightest blue eyes and light brown hair.  
  
"Oh, God. Am I in love with someone else too?"  
  
Finding herself enter the park, Theresa sits on a bench, as she starts sensing more memories from Harmony. "Oh God. What am I going to do now?"  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Ethan attempts to move on  
  
Theresa returns to Harmony!  
  
**Please RR**


	8. Moving On

**Moving On**  
  
It's been about 3 months since Ethan Winthrop lost the one true love of his life, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Trying to move on has not been easy for him, as he can't seem to let Theresa go.  
  
Waking up from a horrible dream, Ethan looks on his bedside table, and sees Theresa's smiling face stare at him.  
  
"Oh, my Theresa. How can I go on without you? Please, help me find my way."  
  
A knock comes to the door, forcing Ethan to get out of bed. When he opens the door, he sees his best friend, and former aunt, Sheridan Crane Lopez- Fitzgerald.  
  
"Ethan, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sheridan walks in, and then turns to Ethan.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sheridan asks carefully.  
  
"I've been better. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. I'm worried about you, though."  
  
"You don't have to be, Sheridan."  
  
"Honey, you need to get out of this house, being cooped up here for the last three months is not doing you any good!"  
  
"Sheridan, I've been out of the house. I've gone to work."  
  
"That's bull, Ethan, and you know it. Your mind is not on work or anything else, except Theresa. Ethan, I know how much you hurt, I know. But you can't be living like this. Theresa would want you to move on."  
  
"How can you tell me to move on, Sheridan? I lost the one woman who owns my heart. I can't even fathom dating again. She was my one true love. I miss her so much, it hurts." Saying this, Ethan begins to cry while sitting on the couch.  
  
Sheridan puts her arms around her former nephew, trying to comfort him. "Ethan, I know how hard this is for you. Believe me, I do. All I'm asking is that you go a day at a time and just start taking back your life. Please, Ethan, do this for me."  
  
Sighing, Ethan looks at Sheridan. "I love her so much."  
  
"I know you do. Moving on doesn't mean you have to give her up, Ethan. It just means that you have to put to rest all the hurt you're experiencing now. What would Theresa say if she saw you this way?"  
  
Ethan smiles as he thinks of Theresa. "She would tell me to get my butt out the door and start living again."  
  
"You see, this is a sign. Just get dressed, and just go for a walk, anything to take your mind off this for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks, Sheridan."  
  
"No problem."  
  
After Sheridan leaves, Ethan takes a walk out of his apartment, and finds himself at the cemetery. Finding Theresa's grave, he sits next to the tombstone.  
  
"Hi, Theresa. It's been about three months since we lost you, and yet, it feels so terrible of me to even think about moving on. How can I live my life without you? We were going to get married. We were going to have so many babies. I can't see myself giving babies to anyone else but you, my love. It hurts knowing that I will never see you again. Will I ever see you again, Theresa?"  
  
**Meanwhile, back in Castleton**  
  
"Oh, God." Theresa says as she bends over in pain.  
  
"Theresa, what is it?" Fox asks.  
  
"I feel...so much pain....it's like my heart is being torn from my body...oh god..."  
  
"Theresa, what can I do?"  
  
"Oh, God...Ethan!!" Theresa suddenly screams out before fainting.  
  
"Ethan? Oh, no, please don't tell me..." Fox thinks out loud, as he tries to revive Theresa.  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa gains her memory back!  
  
Will this be the end of Therox?  
  
Will Ethan and Theresa find their way back to each other?  
  
**Please RR**


	9. Realizations

**Realizations  
**  
Waking up from the sunlight streaming into her room, Theresa looks around, disoriented.  
  
"Fox?" She calls out tentatively.  
  
"Right here, Theresa." He says as she looks and finds him in the corner of her room.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, last night, you doubled over in pain, and then you called out a name. You passed out after that."  
  
"What name did I call out?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"Ethan?" _Oh, God, I remember. I remember everything!  
_  
"Fox.." Theresa says as she looks at him carefully.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, Theresa, I know. I know you have your memory back."  
  
Theresa sighs, as she looks at the man that she started falling in love with. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Theresa. We both knew that there was someone else that you loved, just like there was someone I loved in Harmony."  
  
"Who is it, Fox? Who do you love?"  
  
"Whitney..Whitney Russell."  
  
"My best friend. I don't believe this."  
  
"I didn't know, Theresa. I met Whitney at this tennis match. It was love at first sight for me. She never knew that I loved her."  
  
Theresa looks at Fox. "Do you..um..do you love me?"  
  
"I do, Theresa, but not in the way you deserve to be loved. I love you as a very good friend."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Fox."  
  
"You aren't. Our timing just isn't right to be together. I guess we were just brought together to remember those we truly loved. But, I will never forget my time with you, Theresa." Fox says as he kisses her cheek softly.  
  
"I'll always love you, Fox."  
  
"And I'll always love you, Theresa."  
  
The two share a hug, as Theresa realizes the truth.  
  
_"Harmony. My home. Family.. Ethan...oh God, I'm coming back home!"_  
  
**Back in Harmony**  
  
"Theresa?" Ethan whispers softly in his sleep. "Theresa, come home to me...I know you're alive...I can feel it..."  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa and Ethan are reunited!  
  
Please RR 


	10. Returning to Love

Returning to Love  
  
Ethan was lying in his bed, when suddenly, he felt this calm come over him.  
  
"What is going on with me?"  
  
"I must be losing it, I need to go back to sleep."  
  
Once in a deep sleep, Ethan does not hear his apartment door open. Theresa has returned home to Harmony. She has not seen her family, or friends yet. She immediately took a cab to Ethan's place. Remembering where he leaves a spare key, Theresa takes the key from under the rug, and lets herself into his apartment.  
  
"Home. I'm finally home." Theresa says to herself as she goes toward Ethan's bedroom.  
  
Walking carefully, so not to wake him, Theresa sits on Ethan's bed, and watches him sleep.  
  
"My love. How I've missed you." Theresa says softly, as she kisses Ethan's cheek.  
  
Feeling a breath near his ear, Ethan opens his eyes slowly, and looks over, finding Theresa sitting on his bed.  
  
"Theresa? Am I dreaming?" He asks hoarsely, clearing his throat."  
  
"No, my love. I'm real. I'm here."  
  
More fully awake, Ethan rubs his eyes, making sure that they are not playing tricks on him. Still seeing Theresa on his bed, he looks in amazement.  
  
"Oh, God. You're alive?!"  
  
"I'm alive, Ethan. I'm here, with you."  
  
Ethan gets out of bed, and takes Theresa into his arms. "How can..how can it be? We were told you were in a horrible accident?"  
  
"I was, Ethan. When I woke up, I was at Castleton Hospital. I couldn't remember anything, or anyone."  
  
"Oh, baby, I am so sorry. If only I was with you.."  
  
Theresa sighs, debating if she should mention Fox. "Ethan, I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to be upset."  
  
"Tell me, baby."  
  
"Well, when I was in Castleton, I met someone. His name was Fox Crane."  
  
"My half brother....I can't believe it! We never knew where he wandered off to.."  
  
"Well, I can tell you he is alive, and well. HE took care of me while I was recuperating, and trying to get my memory back. He was very gentle and caring toward me. I started falling in love with him, but something always held me back from really going any further with him."  
  
Ethan listens intently, as Theresa bares all to him. "After I got my memory back, I knew that you were the only man in my heart. I told this to Fox, who also told me he couldn't love anyone else because his heart also belonged to a woman he could never have. We realized our love was that of a best friend, and nothing more. I'm so sorry I betrayed you, Ethan. Please say you'll forgive me."  
  
"Oh, baby. There's nothing to forgive. I'm glad you met Fox, and that he took care of you. I'm not going to be mad at what you did when you lost your memory, because you had no idea of what was going on. I am just so glad you have come back to me. Your family will be so happy to have you back home.  
  
"Home. I'm really home."  
  
"Yes, baby, you are. I love you, so much, Theresa. Promise me you'll never leave me again."  
  
"I promise, Ethan. I love you, always."  
  
The reunited couple shares a kiss, and hold each other tight.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa is reunited with her family  
  
Life begins for Ethan and Theresa  
  
Please RR 


	11. Reunited

**Reunited  
**  
After spending time together, Ethan and Theresa wake up the next day, ready to show the world that Theresa is alive and well.  
  
Driving to Pilar's house, Theresa is quiet in the car. Ethan reaches over, and entwines their hands together. "Are you okay, baby?"  
  
"Yeah, Ethan. I'm wonderful. I'm just nervous, I guess."  
  
Ethan kisses her hand. "Well, don't be, baby. Everyone will be so happy to have you back. I love you, never forget that."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Once at Pilar's house, Ethan goes to knock on the door. Pilar opens, surprised to find Ethan at her house.  
  
"Hi Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Pilar, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mama."  
  
Pilar's eyes widen as she looks at her daughter, alive and well.  
  
"Theresita? It can't be! You died...you..."  
  
"No, mama, I'm here."  
  
"Oh, my baby!" The two women hug, as Theresa tells her mother everything that happened to her.  
  
"I'm better now, mama. I'm here with my family, and Ethan. I have everything I need."  
  
Suddenly, Luis and Miguel show up, watching Pilar hugging someone.  
  
"Mama, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll show you, Luis." Pilar moves to the side as Luis and Miguel see their sister again for the first time.  
  
"Theresa? You're alive?"  
  
"I'm alive, Luis."  
  
"Sis!"  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald family soon get caught up in their emotions, and began hugging Theresa.  
  
"Never leave us, sis."  
  
"I promise, I won't."  
  
After everyone calms down, Theresa goes on to explain all the events that have happened over the last few months.  
  
"Oh, my baby, I am so sorry this happened to you."  
  
"It's alright, mama, I'm stronger now. I have my family and friends, and I have Ethan."  
  
Everyone turns their head and looks at Ethan.  
  
He smiles watching the love of his life, and goes toward her. "Do you think that we can put all this behind us, and start a fresh life?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful."  
  
"Well, there is one thing I have to do first." Ethan suddenly gets down on his knee, and looks at Theresa. "I lost you once, and I never want to loose you again. I'm asking you in front of your family to let me be a part of the love you share with them. I'm asking you to spend your life with me, letting me make you happy, give you lots of babies, and happiness always. Will you marry me, Theresa?"  
  
"Oh, Ethan. Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
They share a passionate kiss as Theresa's family looks on.  
  
"They love each other so much, don't they?" Luis asks Sheridan.  
  
"Yes, they do. Just like I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Sheridan."  
  
Over the next few years, Ethan and Theresa have married and have expanded their family with the addition of a little boy, who they named Hunter Samuel, and a daughter, Hannah Pilar. Theresa often thinks of Fox, in that she is grateful to him for helping her gain back her life. They still keep in touch, and know that they will always love each other in that special way that best friends can.  
  
**The End**


End file.
